


Training Days

by axelle_alenko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Frot, Frotting, Gen, HateShip, M/M, Male/Male, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axelle_alenko/pseuds/axelle_alenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuriel gets to know his new mentor, a little too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Days

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a thing. I had fun with the thing. 8D yep that's p much it.
> 
> This takes place during the AU where Zuri returns home, and will likely be something canon.

In the heavens of Mi'nurän, there had always been several, never-changing constants. The city itself went under frequent change, with renovations and expanding areas, but the clouds were always on the horizon, representing most every shade under the Aseryan sun. Laughter was a common occurrence, and the young children of certain angels frolicking through the fountains were another.

One such constant happened to be, in fact, an angel. With a consistent cynical outlook and condescending undertones, he had a knack for making even the best of angels second guess themselves, to the point of backing out of what he'd view as a showcase of stupidity.

Zuriel hated him.

It had been several months since the lavender angel had returned to his home, and his lover was asleep somewhere else in the shared home belonging to Muriel, his sister. He stood leaning against one of the many fountains in the city, amethyst eyes locked onto Barakiel from afar.

 _You stupid green asshole_. His cheeks puffed out as his eyes rolled off to the side. Under the High Council's orders, he was to resume training, and instead of being assigned to his old mentor, they'd appointed him to Barakiel, of all the damn angels in the place. He had protested, but then there had been threats of being sent to the surface for a whole week of punishment instead.

He would take Barakiel over being separated from Eric any day.

"Did you stare at Adnachiel from afar when you were under his guide? You look like a pathetic stray dog waiting for a master that will never come."

He let out an indignant yelp and flailed his arms as he fumbled back away from the other angel. Unable to regain his balance, Zuri went flopping into the fountain, wings and all, the upshoot of water from his crash soaking Barakiel's chest.

"Urk! Imbecile!" came the growled, snarling response, as the green man stepped away from the now-dripping male.

Zuriel blew a breath of air upward in a huff. "If you hadn't startled me..."

"If you had half as many wits as your sister, this would have been avoided entirely!"

"Pull the stick out of your ass, please."

It was Barakiel's turn to huff. He turned away, hastily wiping the water away from himself and flicking it to the ground. Harsh blue eyes glanced back at the lavender man still sitting in the fountain, who had opted to remain to glare up at his appointed mentor.

His shoulders sagged, and the sudden change in his tone made Zuri's brow raise. "Get out of the fountain, and go change into something dry. It will do you no good to train in already-ruined clothes."

Today was going to be a long one.

**Author's Note:**

> No porn until later chapters~ I hope you stick around. ouob I'm mad at myself for shippin' it, man.


End file.
